Vehicles in Mafia II
In Mafia II, every vehicle can be driven from the beginning of the game, unlike Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven in which the player had to be taught how to steal certain vehicles before they are drivable. Even though they all can be driven from the start of the game some are not unlocked until the 50's segment of the game. Cars can run out of fuel, suffer body damage, collect dirt, and explode. Upgrades and repairs can be purchased at the Empire Automobile Shop as well as garages when it comes to repairs. However, cars can not be upgraded in a garage. Car trunks can be opened. Car hoods can also be opened to fix the engine if it breaks due to damage. The player can customize many parts of the car to their liking. Performance upgrades, colour changes, custom wheels and a personal license plate are only some of the available options. Much to the dismay of many fans, and despite the speculated hype, motorcycles are not included in the game. There were said to be a total of around 70 to 80 vehicles across the 10 years of the game's storyline, but the game only has 39 accesible vehicles, excluding pre-order bonus vehicles. =Vehicles= 1940's Sedans/Saloons * Culver Empire * Shubert 38 * Smith V8 * Shubert Series AB Law Enforcement * Culver Empire Police Special * Culver Empire Detective Special * Police Bus 2 Door * Jefferson Provincial * Smith Coupe * Walter Coupe Luxury * Lassiter Series 69 Taxis * Taxi Trucks and Vans * Delivery Van * Hearse * Shubert Pickup * Shubert LKW (Truck) * Shubert Snow Plow * Smith Truck Others * Parry City Bus * GAI 353 Military Truck 1950's Sports cars * Ascot Bailey S200 * ISW 508 * Shubert Frigate * Smith Thunderbolt 2 Door * Berkley Kingfisher * Shubert Beverly * Smith Mainline Trucks and Vans * Hank B * Milk Truck * Shubert Armored Truck * Smith Deluxe Station Wagon * Hank B Fuel Tank Sedans/Saloons * Houston Wasp * Potomac Indian * Quicksilver Windsor * Smith Custom 200 * Walker Rocket Luxury * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Taxis * Quicksilver Windsor Taxi Law Enforcement * Smith Custom 200 Police Special Bonus cars Bonus cars are additional cars that are unlocked from the Made Man Pack, War Hero Pack, Vegas Pack, Greaser Pack and Renegade Pack. Each pack contains two exclusive vehicles each as well as two types of clothing to fit each pack. Made Man Pack (Comes with the collector's edition of Mafia II) * Cossack * Roller GL300 War Hero Pack (Available for purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) * Walter Utility * Walter Military Vegas Pack (Available for purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) * Chaffeque XT * Jefferson Futura Greaser Pack (Available for purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) * Shubert Pickup Hot Rod * Smith 34 Hot Rod Renegade Pack (Available for purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) * Potomac Elysium * Walter Hot Rod Joe's Adventures * Delizia Grandeamerica The Betrayal of Jimmy *Waybar Hotrod Unobtainable *Sicily Military Truck (Obtainable via modding) *Sherman M4A1 Vehicle Modification 3-step Performance Upgrades - Adjusted Engine, Customized Chassis, Supercharged Engine - the higher, the more expensive and more effective. During the 1940's segment of the game only the first upgrade is available. Custom Wheels (and tires) - there are several sets of striped and non striped tires on custom wheels ranging from racing style to classic era wheel caps. Again more are available once the player advances to the 50's segment of the plot. Custom Registration Plates - the player can combine a 6-symbol number plate by using A-Z letters, 1-9 numbers, a space and a dash symbol. Changing the plates also clears the vehicle's wanted level, should it have one. Car Paint - There are many colors relatively characteristic to the era to choose from. Some cars can be painted in preset configuration of two-tone and additional custom paint jobs are available as well as more colors in the 50's segment of the game. The follow command variations via LUA, will allow you to paint your vehicle(s) with different paint schemes/decals. Use the following inputs for different paint schemes: *HotRod-cucky a stin2 - Screenshot *HotRod-cucky a stin4 - Screenshot *HotRod-jehly2 - Screenshot *HotRod-plameny5 - Screenshot *HotRod-plameny3 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-2 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-1 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-3 - Screenshot See also *Vehicles *Vehicle brands *Rims and Tires *Vehicles: Mafia *Charlie's Service & Repair Slideshow JeffersonProvincial-Mafia2-front.jpg|Jefferson Provincial JeffersonFutura.png|Jefferson Futura SmithMainline-Mafia2-front.jpg|Smith Mainline SmithCoupe-Mafia2-front.jpg|Smith Coupe SmithCustom200-Mafia2-front.jpg|Smith Custom 200 Smith34HotRod.jpg|Smith 34 Hot Rod SmithV8-Mafia2-front.jpg|Smith V8 SmithCustom200PoliceSpecial-Mafia2-front.jpg|Smith Custom 200 Police Special ShubertSeriesAB-Mafia2-front.jpg|Shubert Series AB Shubert38-Mafia2-front.jpg|Shubert 38 ShubertPickup-Mafia2-front.jpg|Shubert Pickup Shubert38Hearse-Mafia2-front.jpg|Shubert 38 Hearse Shubert38Taxi-Mafia2-front.jpg|Shubert 38 Taxi WalterHotRod.jpg|Walter Hot Rod Mafia2 2010-10-10 08-26-44-37.png|Smith Pickup Hot Rod CulverEmpirePoliceSpecial-Mafia2-front.jpg|Culver Empire Police Special WalterCoupe-Mafia2-front.jpg|Walter Coupe 12 0 Shubert Frigate-1-.jpg|Shubert Frigate LKW 1.jpg|Shubert Truck Mafia2 2010-08-17 11-18-01-24.jpg|Shubert Truck Flatbed Shubert Beverly.png|Shubert Beverly 25 Shubert gepanzerter Wagen-1-.jpg|Shubert Armored Van Shubertquitanieves1.png|Shubert Snowplow Shubert38PanelTruck-Mafia2-front.jpg|Shubert 38 Panel Truck PotomacIndian-Mafia2-front.jpg|Potomac Indian Edicionespecia5x.png|Potomac Elysium Smithdescapotable.png|Smith Thunderbolt 798.jpg|Smith Truck Walterutility1.jpg|Walter Utility Walter Military.png|Walter Military GAI353MilitaryTruck-Mafia2-front.jpg|GAI 353 Military Truck ST.png|Sicily Military Truck Dezilia 410 Grand American.jpg|Delizia Grandeamerica Cossak4.png|Cossack Roller2.png|Roller GL300 Mafia2 2010-12-16 01-15-11-07.png|Lassiter Series 69 LassiterSeries75Hollywood-Mafia2-front.jpg|Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Citroenfrente.png|Chaffequette XT 22 0 Windsor Quicksilver-1-.jpg|Quicksilver Windsor Mafia2 2010-08-17 11-30-33-31.jpg|Quicksilver Windsor Taxi WalkerRocket-Mafia2-front.jpg|Walker Rocket Milkde.png|Milk Truck Covered.jpg|Shubert Truck Covered ISW508-Mafia2-front.jpg|ISW 508 Ascot Bailey S200 image.png|Ascot Bailey S200 Houston Wasp (Front).jpg|Houston Wasp Front View Customized.jpg|Berkley Kingfisher ParryBus-Mafia2-1945-front.jpg|Parry City Bus Mafia2 2010-10-13 07-47-50-25.png|Police Bus SmithDeluxeStationWagon-Mafia2-front.jpg|Smith Deluxe Station Wagon Hank B Front.jpg|Hank B American Sherman.png|Sherman M4A1 Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Vehicles Category:Mafia II